


Is it such A Mundane and Morbid way to Go?

by Its_Icecream_BB



Series: When You're No Longer a Child, The World Seems so Small [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, Depression, Excessive use of the word fuck, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Which shouldnt even need to be said, Whump, just because, no starker, such sad, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Icecream_BB/pseuds/Its_Icecream_BB
Summary: "K-kid I can't, please don't-."He bit back a sob. With one hand lifting the kids' head off the ground, his other had been placed over the the empty space his heart- his fucking heart -use to be.





	Is it such A Mundane and Morbid way to Go?

"Jarvis mute comms." Then the voices ceased.

 

"Peter? Peter what happened, where are you!?"

 

Nothing. 

 

"Sir I… Peter has been impaled." Tony felt the blood rushing to his head.

 

"Jarvis connect to Karen, f-find his stats!” Tony gulped and he prayed,God he prayed it wasn't anything horrible.

 

"Sir.. The data from Peter suit isn't reading a heartbeat." Tony put all the power he had left into his thrusters once he heard the weariness in his A.I.s voice and the words that came with it. His power was dwindling fast. His voice was shaky.

 

"Jarvis connect to Karen, find out-whats- find out the damage." He grit through his teeth. His breathing was turning into short gasps.

 

"Sir, I… I'm unsure if telling you this while operating the suit is adv-" 

 

"Jarvis I swear to God." He was trembling.

 

Jarvis stood silent for a second. A second too long for his liking.

 

"Peter seems to no longer have a heart." 

 

And Tony had finally made it to the building. 

 

But he wasnt breathing. 

 

He wasn't breathing because there was no way in _hell_ those specific choice of words came out of Jarvis on Peter's condition-

 

"J-Jarvis I swear-"

 

"Sir you appear to be having a-"

 

"Mute Jarvis, just, j-just fucking mute." With a stuttered breath Tony entered the building to look for a Peter, because he was here. He was here and he was alive because he had to be alive. He had to be alive because he wasn't allowed to die. He wasn't allowed to die because Tony Fucking Stark couldn't _live_ with that fact. 

 

His nano suit had kicked into power saving mode, so it took everything for him not to fly around the large warehouse just to find him quickly. He didn't know what he might run into, so he had to be prepared.

 

Reaching the doors that seemed to have been twisted closed, he busted them down and froze at the sight in front of him.

 

He couldn't breathe.

 

He couldn't fucking _breathe_.

 

Because God that wasn't Peter. God that couldn't be Peter, that wasn't his limp body on the floor few meters away from him. There wasn't a gaping _hole_ in the middle of his chest where blood was gushing through that covered a quarter of the warehouse _floor_. 

 

And all Tony could do was watch. All Tony could do was not fall right then and there and just _die_.

 

He couldn't do that because his kid, his entire world was lying limp on the floor with a fucking hole through his chest.

 

Tony walked over to Peter - _God please not his kid_ \- and with every step he took, the more he felt his resolve crumble.

 

It wasn't until he knelt down toward his body, hand over the gap in his kids chest was when he realized the reality of everything. When he realized what this all meant. He placed both hands over the the gap but no matter how much he tried, the blood continued to empty _nonstop_.

 

He couldn't- he _couldn't_ breathe.

 

"H-hey kid, you're _alright_ y-you're fine you'll, I'll-"

 

But he wasn't. He wasn't _fine_. His eyes were lifeless. He didn't break out in one of his billion dollars smile's that he'd do just so he wouldn't worry. The smile he'd do that said, _'Don't worry Mr. Stark, I'm am alright'_ cause his kid was too fucking stubborn to call him by his first name.

 

_'Hey Mr Stark, I'll be fine, I've been through worst.'_

_'Kid, you've been through worse than a gunshot kid?_

_'Thanos?'_

_'Ah yes, let's ban that name from this tower from here on out how about that?'_

_..._

_'Mr Stark?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'You don't have to worry about me you know that, right?'_

_'Kid..'_

_'I know you worry about me whenever a get hurt and stuff, but like, I don't plan on dying before you, so I don't want you worrying about that.'_

_'Kid I'm never not gonna worry about it. I'm pretty sure I'm the dictionary example of a worry wart.'_

_'I thought you were the dictionary example of a genius?'_

_'How bout you take it until your next patrol?'_

_'Aw, thanks Mr. Stark.'_

_…_

_'Listen kid.. whether you're on patrol or hanging out with your friend Ted, I'm always gonna worry. I appreciate your..but it's kinda something that's apart of my dna now.'_

_'Yeah and a healing factor is apart of mine. If you keep worrying over these little things you'll be fully Grey before 50, and I know a few people who still have color in their hair at 60!'_

_'Pete..'_

_'Here, let me give you one of my reassuring smiles that usually cheers you up and talk about maybe, I don't know, sneaking me in a cheeseburger?'_

_'Not even gonna deny it huh?'_

_'We both know it's a thing, and I really want a burger or two so come on, smile- like this.'_

_'Yeah yeah okay I got it. Don't be surprised if May comes in here to lecture you about health and safety.'_

_'WAIT NO! Please Mr. Stark don't leave meee!'_

_'Nope, that's all on you kid.'_

_'Mr.Stark!'_

 

The iron man armor had completely retracted into the housing unit and he was now cradling the boy close to his chest. The blood was staining the clothes he had on, and the trembles in his body just continued to grow stronger as it became harder to see through the fogginess of his eyes.

 

"K-kid I can't, please don't-." He bit back a sob. With one hand lifting the kids' head off the ground, his other had been placed over the the empty space his heart- _his fucking heart_ -use to be.

 

Before his breathing could get any worse, he unmuted Jarvis and sent for a med. 

 

But he couldn't just leave, he couldn't just go on with the fact that the kid- _his kid_ -the one he saw almost like a- 

 

He couldn't, _holy fucking shit_ he couldn't. 

 

Opening that door made him lose what bit of sanity he had left as he tried to beg God, any deity out there, for his kid to have his heart back.

 

His heart. 

 

His _fucking_ heart.

 

One of Peter's greatest gifts.

 

And it was fucking ripped out by someone who's officially on his kill list.

 

But thinking about that makes this real. It makes it so real. 

 

Too real.

 

He hears the sirens from the meds, but he doesn't want to move. He can't move. He isn't going to move.

 

"Sir, if I may, I believe you should unmute the comms. The others are incredibly worried." Jarvis speaks through the head piece.

 

With a deep exhale, he held Peter tighter in his grasps. At this point, he was practically squeezing Peter against his track suit. The blood that covered his clothes now covered his face and the front part of his hair as he hung his head near the boys chest. Hoping, just hoping the sound of a heart beat would miraculously appear.  

 

"Jarvis tell the others I'll- I'll be at the med bay."

 

And with that the meds were there. And anything after that was a blur as he climbed into the chopper and held the boy in his arms- _he was so light, so inhumanly light that he didn't know if it was because of the spider bite or the fact he just emptied all the fucking blood from out of his body onto the warehouse floor_ -showing no signs of letting go.

 

Because if he did, then he'd have to face reality.

 

He'd have to let go.

 

He held the boy close all the way back to the tower. He didn't dare lift his head. He didn't want to see the look on their faces. Because then that would make all this real. Then this isn't just a bad dream. That would mean his kid is actually _dead_.

 

He sucked in a large breath and laid his head in between the kids neck and shoulder. 

 

He hadn't really process his surroundings until they finally made it to the tower. Once he made it to the bay he didn't so much as glance at Helen. But he knew she left the room once he laid Peter onto the bed, because she saw the reality of the situation. 

 

And if she saw it, then that mean it was real.

 

This was real.

 

Peter was dead.

 

And it was all _his_ fucking fault.

 

Like everything was.

 

It's why Pepper left him after Thanos.

 

It's why he still has a shitty relationship with the rogue avengers.

 

It's why Peter, who was supposed to be starting his first year of college this fall was currently on the bed next to him missing his _heart_. 

 

He was such a selfish prick, he told the kid to push through it.

 

He told him to keep fighting that doctor.

 

He told him, even though the kid said he couldn't do it. The kid actually told him he couldnt do it. And what did Tony do? Tony still fucking pushed him. 

 

_'Yeah, um- I- Mr. Stark? I don't think I can do this.'_

_'What do you mean kid? You're Spiderman- shit! Cap watch where you're throwing that thing!'_

_'Mr. Stark, I'm gonna be honest here, I didn't get enough sleep last night, and I really don't think I can-I can keep this up.'_

_'Kid come on, just hold on a little bit longer. There's a shit ton of doom bots left around this area. I'll clear it out and come help you ok? Five minutes tops, can you do that kid?'_

_'I-I think I- I could do five, yeah.'_

_'That's good kid, I believe in you.'_

_…_

_'T-Tony?'_

_'Kid?What's wrong?!'_

_'I think I'm- I'm sorry.'_

_'Peter?'_

_…_

_'Peter!?'_

_..._

_'Tony what's-'_

_'Is Spidey al-'_

_'What happen-'_

_'Should we call for med-'_

_'Jarvis mute comms.'_

 

He doesn't know how long he'd been there for. He knows it was long enough for the rest of the avengers to finally make it back but he couldn't bother to care.

 

Because what he had left.

 

The single person that he had wanted a bright future for.

 

The single person that had still believed in Tony even after Thanos.

 

Was the boy who currently laid lifeless on the hospital bed.

 

Whatever was left of Tony, the parts he held onto just for Peter, had been gone.

 

He was empty.

 

He lost his entire fucking world.

 

What more does he have to _lose?_

 

_______

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came from a thought I had right -or probably dream- right before I woke up this morning where I imagined Tony killing someone from Just decking them in the face for pissing him off. Lowkey sounded funny, but then my brain did a 180 and was like, hey, ya know what would be so fucking sad :D!? Tony accidentally sending Peter to his death and letting him fucking f e e l i t
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be like, 5 times sadder but I want to leave that for another time ;D


End file.
